easheronfeikfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Phineas
Debido a una alta recepción en Easheron, los productores de Phineas & Ferb decidieron poner en venta las canciones del show. Siempre que sale al aire un nuevo episodio en TV, se pone en venta al igual que la canción o canciones correspondientes del episodio. El orden de transmisión no es igual al de los Estados Unidos. Todas las canciones puestas en venta son versiones extendidas. Esto quiere decir que mientras que en el show estas canciones tienen una duración promedio de 1 minuto, los productores repiten los coros y añaden versos y/o partes instrumentales a las canciones para darles una duración promedio de 3 minutos. Hay algunas canciones no disponibles para comprar debido a que corresponden a los episodios que fueron transmitidos antes de que se comenzara a poner los productos en venta. También hay canciones menores que no son puestas a la venta, éstas normalmente no tienen casi nada de letra y duran menos de 10 o 20 segundos. Los álbumes de soundtrack en Easheron son diferentes a las demás regiones del mundo. Los álbumes lanzados en Easheron son completamente distintos y son lanzados exclusivamente en este lugar. Esta es una lista de canciones disponibles en Easheron, están ordenadas por fecha de lanzamiento. Phineas & Ferb: Volume I (2008) *"Gitchee Gitchee Go" *"I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun" *"He's a Bully" *"He's Bigfoot" *"My Goody Two-Shoes Brother" *"When We Didn't Get Along" *"My Nemesis" *"E.V.I.L. B.O.Y.S." *"One Good Scare" *"Perry the Platypus" *"Ballad of the Black Knight" *"Phinedroids and Ferbots" *"Hemoglobin Highway" *"Forever Summer" *"Busted" *"Truck Drivin' Girl" *"The Ballad of Badbeard" *"History of Rock" *"Fabulous" *"Ain't Got Rhythm" *"You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart" Phineas & Ferb: Volume II (2008) *"Ready for the Bettys" *"The Flying Fishmonger" *"Little Brothers" *"Chains On Me" *"My Chariot" *"Leave the Busting to Us!" *"Do Nothing Day" *"Fish Out of Water" *"Disco Miniature Golfing Queen" *"Perry the Teenage Girl" *"And the Animals Go" *"Pin Bowling Along" *"He's Eviler" *"Impress My Professor" *"Baliwood" *"Queen of Mars" *"Let's Take a Rocketship to Space" *"F-Games" *"S.I.M.P. (Squirrels in My Pants)" *"Hail Doofania!" Phineas & Ferb: Volume III (2009) *"Perfect Day" *"A-G-L-E-T" *"When Will He Call Me?" *"Come On, Kids!" *"Elementary" *"Watchin' and Waitin'" *"Happy Evil Love Song" *"Technology vs. Nature" *"Let's Go Digital" *"My Ride from Outer Space" *"Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart" *"Big Ginormous Airplane" *"Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash" *"When You're Small" *"Boat of Romance" *"Gimme a Grade" *"I'm Me" *"X-Ray Eyes" *"Spa Day" *"Yodel Odel Obey Me" *"The Fireside Girls Song" *"Go Candace" *"Mix and Mingle Machine" *"Not So Bad a Dad" *"Mexican-Jewish Cultural Festival" *"There Is No Candy in Me" *"What Do It Do" *"Atlantis" *"Mobile Mammal" Phineas and Ferb Christmas Vacation (2009) *"Christmas Is Starting Now" *"Thank You Santa" *"I Really Don't Hate Christmas" *"Where Did We Go Wrong?" *"Winter Vacation" *"That Christmas Feeling" *"We Wish You a Merry Christmas" *"Danville for Niceness" *"What Does He Want?" Phineas & Ferb: Volume IV (2010) *"Wedding Adventure" *"Just Passing Through" *"When You Levitate" *"You're Not Ferb" *"The Yellow Sidewalk" *"Bust Your Brothers" *"Robot Rodeo" *"Izzy's Got the Frizzies" *"Floor After Floor" *"You're My Better Best Friend" *"Not Knowing Where You're Going" *"Alien Heart" *"Ducky Momo Is My Best Friend" *"Me, Myself and I" *"There's a Platypus Controlling Me" *"Candace Party" Phineas & Ferb: Summer Belongs to You & Rollercoaster! (2011) *"Summer Belongs to You" *"I Believe We Can" *"Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls" *"Bouncin' Around the World" *"J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo)" *"City of Love" *"Hey Ferb" *"You're Going Down" *"What'cha Doin?" *"Rollercoaster" *"Back in Gimmelshtump" *"Mom Look" *"Carpe Diem" Phineas & Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension (2012) *"Everything's Better with Perry" *"Brand New Best Friend" *"Summer (Where Do We Begin?)" *"Perry the Platypus" *"Takin' Care of Things" *"Brand New Reality" *"Mysterious Force" *"Come Home Perry" *"Robot Riot" *"Give Up" *"Funhouse" *"Dance Baby" *"Real Boy" *"How to Be a Lady" *"Football X-7" *"Lies" *"I'm Handsome" *"Evil for Extra Credit" *"Livin' with Monkeys" *"Whalemingo" *"My Sweet Cruisin' Ride" *"Handcar" *"Improbably Knot / Buford Is in Trouble" *"Waggle Dance *"Kick It Up a Notch"